


Eat it and Feel it [Discontinued]

by HeichouThrust



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren Is a Little Shit, Food Kink, Food Sex, Force-Feeding, M/M, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Slutty Eren, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeichouThrust/pseuds/HeichouThrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has recently stopped eating like he normally does. And his Corporal is not very fond of these new actions, so he confronts him in a very odd way. After awhile of the so-called "confronts" Levi then realized he made quite a big mistake in messing with the titan brat. Cause all he's left with is a constant wanting persistent boy</p><p>[THIS IS FIC HAS BEEN EITHER PERMENTANTLY OR TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED, I APOLOGIZE IN THE MEAN-TIME.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ☜(⌒▽⌒)☞ Just so you know~ this was inspired by a doujinshi that just so happened to be by my favorite doujinshi writer so yey~ I haven't seen the doujin lately with the key-and-cravat team having to restart and all, but I was like why not write a fanfic! Heh! This also brings up some weird childhood memorys.. Well enjoy my lovelies!

After a exhausting expedition it was time to rap things up and go to bed. Eren had been training with Hange after the mission, in which he had failed miserably to turn into titan form when needed. After some not so needed experiments, Eren was dismissed to eat dinner. But.. Hange wasn't really paying anymind to when Eren was actually supposed to go in with the rest of the recruits. So here he sat across the table from his Corporal who had his right foot resting on top of the table. Giving him his trademark emotionless stare which was not helping settle his nerves down one bit.

"Um.. Corporal Sir... Shouldn't you be eating something to?" he mumbled with his head bowing shamefully.

"I already ate with the rest of the cadets. You should hurry up and finish that loaf of bread. I've already had my nightly cup of tea but surprise, I'm still not in bed cause I have to watch over a brat while he's eating." He was looking down and plucking at the nonexistent dirt in his nails.

"Oh... Well um sir.. You see, I'm not that hungry anymore."

"Tch." The older man raked his eyes up and down the brunettes posture, face and the discourtesy way he was holding the loaf. Levi knew how much Eren could pack in himself, the kid was still growing. As much as he secretly wanted to stunt his growth just so he could possibly boost his self- esteem. Recently the brat started to leave more and more food alone. Either giving it away to that potato girl or just negligently giving it away to someone else. He would never admit it but he really did sincerely want to watch out for the kid. He's no where near maturity yet he's facing decisions at a level of himself. He just needed some extra stability and that's what he would be. But if Eren keeps this up he'll lose weight, which will just lead to a loss of energy then he'd just be a worthless piece of shit. Not wanting to do absolutely anything. Just the thought had him mentally sighing. Sorry brat but I'm not gonna watch this shit go downhill.

"Oi, Eren!" He slammed his other boot against the table, making the teen instantly salute to his superior.

"Y-Yes? Corporal?"

"We're not going anywhere in till you finish that piece of bread. So I suggest you go ahead and get at it."

Eren shifted awkwardly in his seat, he really did feel full. But knowing his Corporal he wasn't going to get any rest if he didn't finish this damn piece of bread. He looked up at the older male with big round puppy like eyes, while also sporting his matching pout.

"But sir... I assure you I'm full right now. And that it would be quite sickening to finish this..."

Levi took his feet from atop the table and crossed them underneath the table. He glared at the emerald eyes intensely. "Eat the damn food Eren! We'll be up all fucking night all because you won't eat a matter of fucking wheat!"

If you keep staring at me I don't think trying would even be worth it! Just eat the bread and you can go back into the cold underground..That's not helping...JUST. EAT. EREN.

The brunette ruthlessly crammed the bread into his mouth which quickly escalated into him choking harshly.

"Damn it brat!" He got out of his seat and walked to the very side of the brunette, he jerked his head to face him. "I said eat it not fucking inhale the thing!" He stuck his fingers into the back of his throat, he knew very well this would get him to spit it up and to help him breathe again. "Just spit it all out," he rubbed his back with his unoccupied hand. After all the slop emptied itself onto the very table, he slipped his fingers out and shook his head, walking back over to his seat and plopping back down into it.

"T-Thank you s-sir..." He coughed once again but quickly regained himself.

"Are you okay now?"

He nodded looking at the disgusting mess he made.

"Oh don't look so down, you will be cleaning that up before we leave, Finish up that other piece then we can go get some shut eye."

The teenager nodded and picked up the last bit of bread he had. He munched on it, which was a lot louder than even possible for eating food. He sounded like he was slapping the matter against the roof of his mouth every time he took a nibble. Levi on the other hand was continuing to stare down the brat. He rubbed the leftover squishy "bread matter" on his fingers. "You know Eren, It just seems a bit weird don't you think? I don't understand what makes you different from all the other cadets. Why is it with you its different?"

The brunette tilted his head to the side with the loaf in his mouth, "Hmm?"

"I should have known you wouldn't understand. Well what I'm trying to say is why did I; someone who cleans everything as if its a ritual, stick my fingers in your fifthly cavern of a mouth? You know you're kinda erotic when you eat. Why is that Eren?" The older man propped his right leg at the end of the others chair then he scooted his chair up "accidentally" moving his foot against the teens crotch.

"H...H-Hm?! C-Corporal y-your foot..." He tried scooting backwards in his own chair but he realized he was already sitting up as straight as he could possibly manage. His second idea was to try an attentively squirm to one precise side to avoid the limb. "W-Why is your foot t-there..?" He whimpered as the older man pressed his foot against his crotch.

"I said you look erotic while eating, now finish that piece of bread."

"Sir I-I can't w-when you're doing that.."

"Put the bread in your mouth, Jaeger." He took his foot off for a few seconds then harshly rubbed against the teens hardening member. The brunette was ruthlessly trying to bring himself up to rid of the friction, but every time he moved his superior would just rub his foot against his crotch harder.

"M-Mhh...y-yes C-Corporal..." He raised the loaf to his mouth taking small pieces at a time. The stimulation seemed to get stronger every time he took a bite, Eren seemed to be good at keeping the sounds in. But he felt the familiar heat pooling up in his stomach. Quite moans were starting to erupt from the boy, soon enough he was relentlessly grinding himself up against his Corporal's foot with no shame.

"Tch. I'm not even rubbing against you anymore, look at yourself, you're grinding your dirty self on my foot. You truly are a pervert Eren."

The teen's eyes welled up with tears, he was almost finished with the piece of food. But his erection was starting to make his pants and maneuver gear painfully tight. It's N-Not enough...

"A-Aha~...Nngg C-Corporal...p-please stop..I-I can't t-take this." He moaned shoving in the last piece of breads to his mouth. He could feel his release coming to an end as he chewed slowly, swimming in the pleasure his superior was giving him.

"Then come accordingly, Eren." He pulled his foot back one last time while looking into the brats teary eyes a glint of confusion seemed to have shown through them. A small smirk spread across his face. The brat had started to say something but before he could finish his sentence the corporals foot pressed down harshly against him. A breathy moan came from the boy before he fell from the chair onto the floor.

Levi stood up and strolled over to where the brat laid, he crouched down next to him with a brow raised. He gazed down to the boy's now soiled pants. It's fucking leaking through. "You've finished? Open your mouth."

Eren didn't give the demand a second thought as he opened his mouth just to show they he had indeed swallowed all the food this time. He felt a slight tinge of pain on his side, but after this type of high he really didn't care.

"Good," he extended his hand to help him up. "Get yourself cleaned up, we have personal training tomorrow bright and early. So do not under any circumstances be late."

He took his hand and balanced himself out. He nodded back towards his superior as he left the room. "Y-Yes sir...."

What the fuck just happened..... He groaned mentally then went off to the washroom to clean up before going to bed. My corporal just got me off that's what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren decides to annoy the corporal to some extent, and has to be punished of course. It's just the agonizing wait of figuring out what the punishment is; is pretty unbearable for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (✪㉨✪) Gah! So I kinda feel like this is a filler chapter. But, at the same time I feel like without it Chapter 3 just wouldn't make sense. So please enjoy this mess that I've came up with! Also I apologize for it being so long! >.

The next day, no expeditions were in need. The cadets had then decided to stay in their dorms instead. Well, at least most of the cadets did. Eren was to stay down in the basement and his Corporal was to watch over him.

 Levi sat outside of the cell with a cup of coffee in hand. Surprising, he wasn't particularly interested in his morning cup. He kept glancing at the brat, who had his head held low an his fists stuffed in his lap.

 The raven exhaled heavily and got up from the wooden chair. There was no way in hell he was gonna sit here till lunch just to come back and sit in till supper. His usual façade dissolved as the corners of his mouth twitched up into a smirk. Why not mess with the brat? Besides Eren seemed to have really enjoyed himself very much last time. He grabbed his keys and unlocked the cell. The brat seemed to not be paying attention since his head didn't shoot up when he slipped into the cell. Quickly, he re-locked it and shoved the keys back into his pocket.

 "Oi, Jaeger are you gonna sulk around all day?"

 He gained a slow nod from the teen's head. 

 "And why is that?" He quirked a brow up as he stood before him.

 "What do you expect me to do sir? Everyone gets to hang out with their friends, while I just stay in a damn cell alone," he mumbled tiredly.

 The corporal rolled his eyes and slammed his foot at the edge of the hard metal bed. "Tch, are you fucking blind Jaeger?!"

 The brunette jolted up straight and looked over at the older man with fear-stricken eyes. "N-No sir. I'm fully capable of seeing."

 "You're not alone. I've been outside of this very cell the entire time. Are you saying you had yet to even acknowledge my presence? Hm?" He turned his icy gaze directly towards the cadet's face.

 Eren looked straight down at the floor and twiddled his thumbs. "Corporal... I didn't intend it in that way. But you and I have no similar preferences. You're my commanding officer not a friend, at the least." 

 Before you knew it, the corporal had plopped down right beside the teenager. He had to admit the two were quite different after all. He, himself always seemed intimidating whereas the boy just seemed childish. In a nice way. He didn't steal precious meats from the food storage, capture Titans for his own twisted experiments, or gets into pointless fights. (Okay, maybe the last one isn't completely accurate.) The point was that he wasn't as much as a shitty brat as he had interpreted him out to have been. In fact he appreciated his presence more than any other person. Even Erwin. After all the scum he and that big ass tree had been through, Levi was especially surprised he had taken a liking to a teenager. Any more than a new cadet. 

 "Look at it this way Jaeger. I might not be as entertaining as one of your other friends. But either way I'm in charge of you. We will be together most of the time. We might as well get too know each other to pass the time, just make life worth living."

 The boy nodded in understanding. "You're right sir. Well...my name is Eren Jaeger and I'm a part of the 104th trainee squad." His mouth etched into a big toothy grin. 

 "Very well Jaeger. You will address me by Lance Corporal Levi an I just so happen to be humanity's strongest." He gave a smug grin at the last part. The boy's toothy grin quickly faded at the others boosting. 

 "Well I'm humanities hope! So don't let your ego inflate, Captain." He pushed his bottom lip out in a pout.

 The older one shook his head. "You're a hope. Your title isn't all set in stone," he nudged his shoulder playfully. Who could admit? The brat's outgoing personality was rubbing off on him.

 Something seemed to illuminate in the brunette so eyes, with his cheeky smile resurfacing.

 "Oi, what's up with your face? Looks painful."

 "It doesn't hurt. I'm just surprised your making any physical contact with me."

 "Don't get to happy," he retorted.

 The brunette puffed up his cheeks and blew air in his corporal's face. Unaware of the actions and the consequences. He pouted.

 Levi enveloped Eren into a choke hold removing any pitiful emotions on the teens face. "You just blew air into my fucking face you pig. You probably haven't brushed your teeth in weeks!" He spat. Eren on the other hand was in a very awkward position. Humanities strongest arms were tightly wrapped around his throat. As much as he wanted to complain that he was struggling to breathe, he felt a familiar sensation in his stomach. Instead of gasping for air, he let out a long breathy moan.

 The older man quirked a brow and chuckled. "Now, what's going on now?" He tightened his grip around his neck, when he got another moan as a response he smirked. "I asked a question and I want an answer, Jaeger." 

 Eren had his nails clawing at his corporal's hands trying to rid of the pressure on his throat. Shouldn't this hurt? But it wasn't, it felt great if anything. He just wanted to keep the bit of dignity he had left. If he kept this up even he knew he'd begin begging, he wouldn't let his corporal win this time. He just would not allow it. "T-Throat...my throat s-sir.." He tilted his head back to hopefully get the other male's attention.

 "What about it brat? Hm?"

 "Please..t-take your hands off."

 His smirk grew wider, "why?"

 Was is possible to get his corporal to at least pity him? He needed to get the hands off of his neck now. "I-It hurts...please let go."

 "I don't know," the older male trailed off.

 "I'm sorry, sir! I-I'll do anything just.. have mercy on me!"

 The man released his grasp and moved back over beside the teenager. "Anything you say? Alright, you'll be on cleaning duty with me for a month. How does that appeal to you?"

 Eren nodded weakly with a meek smile. "Sounds good sir." 

 The raven tilted the brunette's chin up to look at the hand prints he had seemed to have left. It would seem that he hadn't healed himself yet, but the marks did seem to suit his complexion in an odd way. Maybe he should apologize, but a small voice seemed to say the previous moans would like to beg a differ. It was completely obvious the kid just didn't want things to go too far. There was no point in saying sorry now. "It's almost time for lunch so get your uniform on. You can forget the gear today."

 Eren nodded once more and grabbed his clothes from the edge of the bed. After a few seconds he noticed Levi had yet to move an inch away from his original spot. "Uh sir? I need to get dressed," the boy gestured towards the door.

 "I am to watch you for obvious reasons. You could turn into a titan and escape from our custody." He crossed his arms over his chest. "So get dressed we don't have all day to wait on you."

 "Well...s-sir can you turn around while I change?" He sucked in his bottom lip and bit down nervously. There was no way he'd get dressed with his role model staring him down. There has just been no way. He looked up at his superior, the way he was always so calm and collected and the way he knew what was right from wrong. Let us not forget his intriguing demeanor. What if he disappointed him? He would never be able to live with the fact if he hated him. 

 "Alright, brat. I'll turn around for you." The male turned around letting him face the wall.

 The brunette quickly took the opportunity to slip off his shirt, pants and undergarments. Since showers were something uncommon, changing clothes was very essential from what his corporal said. He could listen to his corporal for hours, he'd follow all of his orders and wash his stuff to his pristine liking. There was nothing he wouldn't do to please the man. He immediately snapped out of his thoughts as soon as he heard his voice.

 "Nice ass, Jaeger. I'm impressed." 

 A very manly squeak came from the brunette and he quickly pulled up a clean pair of boxers over his hips. "You w-weren't supposed to turn around, sir!" He whined as he stuffed his shirt to his face in embarrassment.

 Levi walked over and ruffled his hair, "I asked if you were almost finished and you didn't answer. So I took it upon myself and did so."

 The teen gave a low grunt in humiliation.

 "Common get your shirt and pants on so we can get going. I bet you're starving."

 A soft sigh came from the boy. He wasn't starving, he wasn't even the slightest bit hungry. But he defiantly didn't want another incident like yesterday to happen. So he'd just have to go with it. "Alright..." he mumbled, swiftly pulling up his pants and slipping on his shirt. He started for the door, but was once interrupted again.

 "Your fly is down, brat."

 Eren looked down and his zipper was of course indeed down.  _How humiliating..._  He zipped up his pants and looked back over at his corporal. "Are we having lunch with everyone else, sir?" _Please tell me he didn't decide to go late on purpose. Anything but that._

 "Mhmm. Erwin said we were in need of a meet-up anyways. But don't thank me, oh no, thank Shitty glasses she would not shut the hell up. 'Come ooon I wanna see my precious titan baby and my short corporal,' he imitated. "Erwin stopped me before I could shove my foot up her ass. Must have been luck."

 The cell erupted into giggles from the boy.

 "What's so funny, brat?" The man recrossed his arms and tapped his boot on the lithium floor.

 "Y-You wanted to shove your foot up her butt..." he laughed clutched his stomach. "S-Short corporal?! That's the best one I heard yet!"

 The raven glared and clutched his fists at his sides. "Brat," he warned. "I'm not short. Am I short to you?" He stomped over and glared directly at the kid.

 Eren's eyes widened twice their size as he jolted backwards. "N-No sir! You're very tall," the brunette looked down at the man. "Not really," he whispered to himself.

 Levi's palm quickly connected to the side of the kid's face. "You shitty brat," he gritted his teeth. "I'll teach you proper manners eventually."

 "Oww...that really hurt, sir," he rubbed his cheek with a pout. "Was that really necessary?"

 "When brat's can't listen they get punished. Is that right?"

  _Oh no...Fuck Fuck FUCK!_  "Y-Yes sir..."he stepped back trying to put as much space between them as possible. This was bad. Very bad. Last time a cadet crossed the path of his dear corporal they had to run two-hundred laps. No water and no breaks. Eren for once, was not sure how to get out of this situation. The cell door was still locked so an escape plan was completely improbable.

 "Why are you walking away from me? You can't listen you get the consequences." The man took a long stride forward. 

 The younger male was a trembling mess. He slid down the concrete wall to possibly hide from the man. "I-I'm sorry! Please leave me alone! I p-promise I won't do it again..." Tears began to well up at the corners of his eyes. I'm done for.  _Someone please tell Mikasa and Armin I love them._

 Levi stood before the boy with his arms crossed. "Alright, I won't punish you-" 

 A huge amount of relief washed over Eren. His corporal really did care about him! He looked up and smiled shyly. That was before he noticed the smirk that suffused his corporal's face.

 "Don't think I'll let you off so easily, brat. You didn't let me finish, I won't punish you as of  **now**." 

 _Fuck. Fuck me. Fuck my life. Fuck the Corporal Levi. Just fuck everything._  "You mean I'm not going to get punished at all..?" Okay yes, Eren was playing dumb. But everyone knows corporal's punishments are harsh, rough and destructive.

 But with Eren? Oh the punishments are so very similar but yet oh so yet very different.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi led Eren into the dining hall for breakfast where a few mere intimate things happen. Eren finds out his "punishment" but is he really in for it..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⁽⁽(੭ꐦ •̀Д•́ )੭*⁾⁾ ᑦᵒᔿᵉ ᵒᐢᵎᵎ Gah! You know me, I really would like to update my stories at least once a week. How does that sound to you guys? Would you like me to update this horribleness every week?! Haha- I really hope you enjoy this chapter, cause I enjoyed writing it c; Also I'll be staring another fanfiction soon, or maybe some sweet drabbles (always wanted to give those a try..!) Any who~ to the chapter.

Eren knew very well that he had passed a boundary that no one should pass. He knew this before the corporal had grabbed his forearm, but he'd defiantly know afterwards.

 "I don't have time to play games with you, Jaeger. We'll discuss this later." The man said sternly. Before the kid had the time to respond, he was being yanked towards the kitchen

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Shouldn't the survey corps not question why he wasn't hungry? He was actually doing them a huge favor. They could be saving a lot of food supplies, but no, his captain would rather shove the bread down his throat then let him skip a few meals. What a waste of energy.

 Today just so happened to be a special occasion. Before him sat a glistening piece of china with a ration of chicken, potatoes and corn. It maybe breakfast, but no one was complaining with the fact they actually had food for once. It may seem like a dinner kinda meal, but breakfast was the heaviest and important meal in the Survey Corps.

 Eren was mulling over whether he should actually eat or not. The consequences of not eating are endless...maybe he could at least take a few bites to satisfy his dear corporal. He was quickly pulled from his thoughts, of course it was Mikasa.

 "Eren where have you been? I thought you were allowed to roam today." She went, to hug him, but Levi quickly pulled the teenager back away from the female cadet.

 "Keep your hands to yourself, Ackerman." 

 Eren's face was quickly heating up, he just wanted to sit down and at least try to eat. At least try. When he looked between the two Mikasa seemed to be glaring at the commanding officer. While Levi seemed to be...smirking?! Oh, now he definitely needed to sit down. He swiftly moved away from the two and sat next to Armin, who was smiling more greater than usual.

 "Hey Eren," the blonde gave a cheeky smile. 

 "Hey Armin. What'd you do this time?" 

 "Nothing~" 

 "Armin, you obviously did something. You look like you're going to rip your face with that smile of yours."

 "Alright,you caught me. Commander Erwin is going to take me into his office to look through his library where he keeps all of his past blue prints from the expeditions. Like how cool is that!" He exclaimed.

 Armin had always been the bookworm out of his friends this was surely no surprise. "Sounds fun." He actually wasn't very interested though. He just wanted breakfast done and over with, then he could go back to his cell where he belonged. As if the universe had finally answered his pleas, his corporal pulled out a chair, plopping right down beside him. 

 "You haven't touched your food, Jaeger. How come?" 

 "I-I...Uh I'm just...I was waiting for your permission, sir." No he wasn't.

 "Brat you don't need my permission to eat." 

 God damn it! "Oooh. Sorry sir." He gazed down at his plate and gulped.

 Everyone is here.

 He picked up the fork and hovered it over the pile of corn.

 Don't let them know what you're thinking.

 With one swift movement he scooped up a spoonful of the vegetable.

 Why is he watching me so intensely?! Please me him stop... 

 He opened his mouth, letting the contents fall in. Eren was swishing the buttery corn, alternating between the cheeks, then he swallowed. Some thing defiantly felt wrong. The taste was more amplified than what it normally was, suddenly Eren was actually hungry for some food. He began shoveling all the food into his mouth, quickly eating everything till his plate had nothing left on it.

 His corporal took the last few sips of his alcohol. The other man looked over his cup, settling it down when he saw the brat was finally finished with his meal. "Do you want more brat?" Cadets were beginning to rise and leave the dining room. Must have been time for cleaning duty.

 Eren was taken aback, he was being offered more food. No one was given seconds simply because the food was limited. Most of the food was being given to them from the storage. Citizens had to offer up morsels of food to them. If not they'd be thrown in the streets, people had to owe up to the Survey Corps. Most people thought it was a pathetic plan, but Eren seemed to disagree. We're the ones fighting for everyone's freedom, it was the least they could do to help us out. Before he could go over the offer he nodded.

 "Okay, same amount or more, Brat?"

 "Same amount sir." The brunette settled his hands into his lap as his corporal got up and left to gather the food. Eren was slightly puzzled, after all he did enter this room not the slightest bit hungry. Now it was as if he had a severe craving for anything and everything edible. His thoughts were interrupted when another plate of steaming food was placed in front of him. 

 "Here ya go brat." The man sat back down in his chair; with his legs crossed as usual.

 "Thank you sir." The brunette happily munched on his food, then he realized he was alone with his corporal once again. He shifted his eyes only to be met with icy gray ones. He set his fork back down onto his plate.

 "Uh...sir you're staring at me."

 "Mhm. And? What about it?" 

 "It's making me uncomfortable. On second thought...I'm not hungry anymore." 

 "Very well," the raven arose and pushed in his chair. He wrapped his arms around the teen's neck and leaned down to the shell of his ear . "Do I have to make you eat it, Jaeger? You know very well we don't waste food in the Survey Corps."

 The brunette shuddered and gulped. "B-But sir- you're the one that made me lose my appetite ."

 He received a deep chuckle as a response. "Oh? You're not leaving this spot till you finish that plate, and that's an order." His corporal ruffled his hair. He then passes over to the seat directly in front of the teen. As he sat down he swung his legs onto the tabletop. "Now if you know what's best for you, you'll finish that in no time. You'll become tenuous if you stop eating food again. Actually, that reminds me why have you stopped eating like you used to?" 

 Eren looked up at the other male completely shocked.

 "I guess...I'm just... Well uh...Maybe-" 

  "Spit it out, brat."

 "I'm just n-not as hungry anymore, sir."  

Levi rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue at the roof of his mouth. Of course the kid would give such a wimpy excuse. You don't just stop eating for no reason. Another solution popped into his head, soon enough a smirk suffused his face. And Eren knew very well that his corporal had a punishment specially made for him. 

 "Uh sir...you're making a weird face at me."

 "So you're not gonna finish your meal? No matter what?"

 "N-No. I wasn't really planning on it."

 "Very well," the raven pulled both of his legs out from atop the table to recite them back onto the floor. "You're going to finish it, I guess I'll just have to force you." The man slipped out the chair, neatly pushing it in and walking back behind the troubled teen. He skillfully slipped one of his hands down the collar of his shirt, gently massaging the boy's chest earning a squeak. "Are you going to eat now, Eren?"

 The boy's voice shook along with his entire body, "y-yes sir."

 "Good brat," He slid his hand further letting his finger brush against one of the brunette's nipples. He could see Eren tightly closing his eyes as he let out a gasp for air. "Aw...how cute your nipples almost fully erect." The man chuckled deeply and made a gesture with his other hand. "Go on."

 Eren nodded, opening his eyes to grab for his fork. Once he had the silverware in a firm grasp he scooped up some corn and nervously began to chew.

 "See, now was that so hard, brat?"

 Of course the act of eating wasn't too complex to the point where he couldn't eat. It's just when you have your superior ever so gently caressing your chest, you'd feel like you could explode. To bad for Eren cause his corporal defiantly had other plans.

 "Alright Jaeger, you're taking forever. Why don't we make a compromise?"

 This could be his chance to end the harassment! Naturally he'd accept anything at this point. He nodded his head as he swallowed the morsel of food. The corn tasted great, don't get him wrong, but he just wasn't planning on having another episode like last time.

 "You don't have to finish the meal. But you will no longer eat food that is fixed by Springer and Braus . You'll have to eat what I fix for you, and only what I fix for you. You are no longer permitted to eat anything unless it is made from me, are my words loud and clear for you?"

 Eren visibly shuddered at those words, did he really want to put that much trust that in his corporal? Yes, he looked up to the man so much, but make food three times a day for him? He'd feel like such a burden on the others shoulders. But he also couldn't just say no to him either- "Y-Yes sir..."

 "Good, I'll be taking this now I'm sure Braus will eat the rest later on." He pulled his hand out from the brunette's shirt, taking hold of the china and walking back into the kitchen settling it down into one of the nearest counters. It was about time he got Jaeger moving for his private training, since last time he trained with the other cadets he and Jean got into a huge pathetic fight, who knew the horseface could pack a punch to knock the brat's front tooth out, which in the end it just regrew anyways. Since then he's had private training, plus it seemed to keep him a bit more concentrated. He walked back into the dinning room, grabbing onto Eren's shirt collar and pulling him out of the dining chair.

 "W-Wha..? Where are we going sir..?" 

 "To my office, I told you we have personal training today." He rolled his eyes honestly displeased with the fact he had forgotten so soon. 

 "I thought we did training outside, you know on the actual training grounds..."

 "You also have to get your punishment; forgot about that too didn't you, brat? That's why the training will be done in my office"

 Eren gulped, looking dumbfounded at his corporal, of course he'd been bad and Levi was obligated to give him the consequences. Maybe he could at least try to get him to drop it altogether. "I-I...I'm hungry sir...." 

 The shorter male glared and rolled his eyes, pulling the teen out of the dining room, down the hallway and into his office. "You little shit! Just about how naive do you think I am?!" He gritted his teeth pushing the male against the wall. 

 "I-I'm sorry sir..! I really did get hungry at the moment, I wouldn't lie to you!" He trembled as salty tears welled up in his eyes. He wouldn't mean to make his corporal feel bad, now all he had to do was submit to him and receive his punishment like he was supposed to.

 "Go and sit in my office chair, and yes, that is an order."

 He nodded hastily moved Levi's arm away and walked over behind the desk, plopping right down into the comfy chair. "Why are you making me sit in your chair? I though we had private training to do?"

 Levi chuckled deeply, letting his smirk reappear as he stalked towards the desk, pulling the chair the brunette was in back, crouching down in between the boy's legs. "Right- that's funny you should say, but after watching you writhe from my touches really intrigued me. So as for your punishment and training I wanna watch you squirm, ever had a blow job, Eren?" 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After figuring out the punishment Eren is forced to go through with it no matter if he wants to or not. But in the end he comes out with a different feeling rather than admiration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so funny story I tried to upload this one chapter on Wattpad and it was shot down the second it was uploaded for it's sexual content. What the hell? I've seen people write some pretty dirty stuff on there!

Eren looked at his dear corporal, completely dumbfounded at his bluntness. He shook his head, maybe he was just imagining things, but there was only one way to be sure he wasn't, "Um, sir?" He tugged at the neck of his shirt, he felt like he was sweating literal buckets then and there. "I didn't hear you quite correctly."

"I said, and I repeat, have you ever had a blow job, Eren?"

He gulped, looking down at his corporal, he didn't belong in between his legs! He was his role model and he wouldn't let that be ruined! "Can you move away, sir?"

Levi's face was completely blank as usual. "No, I asked a question. Now answer it, and that's an order, Jaeger."

"I-I...No.. I've never had one before.."

"Hm, that's quite a shame. Don't you think? Well, for your training I'll be showing you how to give someone a blowjob, so do not under any means close your eyes."

Eren's eyes widened as his face heated up. "Can you do something else for training instead? I'm not really comfortable with...you know-"

Levi shook his head, he still had yet to remove his completely bore expression. "I've already made my mind up, and by all means you cannot make me change what has already been forced upon you. Now just sit back and watch. Or is that too much for you to handle? Not that you really have a choice anyways."

The brunette bit his lip and looked away, he felt so trapped as if Levi was the predator and he was the prey, and no matter what he would say he couldn't change was had been  _destined_  for him. "I guess I can handle that, sir." He muttered hoarsely. There was no way this could end well, no one has seen him nude well, except that time Kirschtein was trying to find Mikasa.. Which that whole situation was mind cringing. He moved his eyes back to his corporal who was undoing the buttons of his pants, he knew he should have questioned why they didn't wear their harnesses today. Of course it was for easy access.

When the ravenette looked back up at him with a sultry smirk he couldn't help but shudder, Levi's fingers skillfully unzipped the colorless pants, ordering the boy to stand up with a finger gesture. Once he stood up he hooked his finger in the waistband of them, sliding them down into his ankles, pushing the boy back down onto his desk chair. "Now we can get started," Levi curled his fingers into the elastic of the boy's opaque fabricated boxers.

Eren had both of his hands gripping the underneath of the chair, he was confused with himself, he wanted this to happen then again he really didn't. It wasn't like he was degrading his corporal, it was just that he looked up to him, he motivated him to work for what he believed in. He gave him hope, what would humanities hope be without humanities strongest? He was beginning to understand everything, maybe this was meant to happen after all, in order to defeat the titans they had to work together, right? But was it really supposed to be this intimate?

His thoughts were interrupted by Levi pulling his boxers to his mid thighs, he refused to look down what if he wasn't adequate enough? What if he didn't pass his superior's standards? He'd be completely humiliated, not that this situation wasn't humiliating as it was.

A deep chuckle rumbled from Levi's chest, "this will have to do." He snickered, wrapping his hand around the boy's shaft, he was so close to mentioning how the brat was already half hard, but he wasn't going to tease the kid too much, this was his first blowjob after all. "Oi Eren, you do realize you have to watch in order to learn."

Eren's breath hitched as he already felt breathless only from one teensy touch. "S-Sir..I really don't wanna w-watch.."

Levi huffed as he reached up, grabbing onto the boy's shirt collar, and jerking his head forward. "Listen up, I said you're going to watch and guess what? I haven't even put my mouth on you yet, man the fuck up and observe like you're ordered to." Eren let out a high pitched whimper and nodded, casting his head downward at his own sex. "S-Sorry sir..."

Levi made a low sound of approval, moving his thumb to the slit of the boy's arousal, ghosting his finger over it, then pressing his finger firmly flat on it. The brunette squirmed, taking heavy short breaths, he was too busy panicking to feel any pleasure right away.

The older male lazily licked the shaft, boring into the other's sea green eyes, which seemed to cloud over with something he wasn't really sure what was. Maybe admiration? He shrugged it off trailing his hand down to the boy's scrotum, groping him leisurely. Once Eren withed in place he decided to stop his taunting and finally suck him off like he planned.

Opening his mouth, he licked the salty pre-come from the tip, humming slightly at the taste, he was quite the male for salty and bitter things anyways. He moved both of his hand to the boy's thighs, spreading them wider as he slowly took the tip into his mouth, tonguing the slit with the tip of his tongue.

"C-Corporal..hah..w-what are you doing..?" He whimpered, moving his hips upward into his corporal's warm wet mouth. He had whipped it out a few times and jerked off, but it was something that was infrequent but now he had to the chance to be blown? What the hell did he deserve to get this? To his superior it was supposed to be a punishment, but was it really supposed to be one? It sure as hell didn't feel like one, he was on the verge of moaning, but that would just be embarrassing, but he didn't know how much longer he could continue to bite his lip.

Levi was taken aback that the brat had enough courage and willpower to move more of his length into his mouth by himself. He was tempted to lift his head and scold the kid, but then again, there could be a point where he might just shove himself into the brat's muzzle. Sometimes he thought that was the only way to make him shut the hell up, if he was apologizing for something stupid he was just sputtering pure useless nonsense. He'd rather hear him moan and whine rather than speak gibberish, if only the brat would stop gnawing on his bottom lip.

The ravenette ignored the kid's question and sucked forcefully, leaning more and more till he was taking the brunette to the hilt. Blow jobs were simple to do for him, Levi had some experience in the underground with random strangers, those were the times where he'd do anything for money, but he wasn't trashy like that anymore at the least. His eyes shot open when the kid gave a thrust into his throat, shoving himself deeper into his gorge.

"I-I'm so sorry, sir! B-But your mouth feels so good-" he mewled, rolling his hips again. Levi just glared at the brat, at least he was looking and not being a shy little shit. He was just used to Eren being all shy like a little girl that was a bit to attached too their mommy, it would seem he had taken his advice and began to actually man up a bit. He wasn't just going to let the teen fuck his mouth on his own, there was a difference between face fucking and giving a blow job, but obviously he didn't get that memo.

Levi scooted more into the boy's tan thighs, rising himself from the male's arousal to lick his lips and look at the kid. "You know, you should be very fucking thankful I haven't squeezed your balls yet, some nerve you have to thrust your small cock into my mouth." He furrowed his brows when the boy's face flushed a bright rose color.

"I-It's not that small!" Eren stood his ground, he was proud of his manhood and did this guy even have the right to bad talk his dick? He was sucking on it, not even a few minutes ago!

"Have you even seen anyone else's cock other than yours?" He deadpanned, clearly he was actually finding some humor in this little moment of theirs.

"Well....I was really close to Armin and-" he started but was quickly shot down.

"So that blonde made you feel adequate? That's understandable. He's a smaller size than you so of course you'd feel somewhat proud of yourself."

"Are you trying to say your bigger than me?"

"Oh, congratulations you finally caught on would you like a reward?"

Eren looked away, he was still hard and hadn't had a chance for relief yet. As entertaining as it was to argue about someone's length he just wanted his corporal's mouth to be back where it was originally, but he wouldn't say that out loud he'd be killed for sure. "No, but I don't think you've taught me a good enough lesson, sir." He murmured, folding his arms in front of himself, he had to get Levi back to work somehow.

"Tch, then shut the hell up and I'll show you." He parted his lips and took the boy back in right away, he hummed lightly when he heard the brunette gasp.

"H-How the hell is that even p-possible?!" He inhaled, looking directly into Levi's steel orbs, he never realized how lifeless, his eyes looked in till now. Were they always that dead gray color? No matter how lifeless, his eyes seemed he still thought they were beautiful in a way. Levi had a background that wasn't spoken of, he wouldn't pester him about it, but from what he's heard it's quite the story to tell.

"F-Fuck...Corporal..." He mustered, jerking his hips forward into the ravenette's throat. Being a virgin had it's perks, at least Levi wasn't strangling him or giving him blue balls, but he wouldn't speak to soon.

Levi narrowed his eyes as he slowly bobbed his head up and down, pressing his tongue flat against the kid's shaft repeating the movements till he felt fingers tangle into his hair. Eren was moaning loudly now, tugging on the ebony locks since he felt so warm inside as if he had a heating pad on his lower abdomen. 

"C-Corporal..." he mewled, pressing his fists against the back of Levi's head urging him to move his face to his groin. He was about to explode, but Levi was only bobbing his head at a teasing pace and he was in a desperate need to come. So once the man stopped gripping his thighs and let them fall in front of him he did just that. His gray eyes were now closed as his face was stuffed in his groin, he wasn't fighting back or pulling away he was simply lying still.

Eren held the ravenette's head down as he gave quick thrusts into his throat, he was extremely appreciative that the man seemed to not have a gag reflect at all. He understood from what Levi had said earlier about the difference between face fucking and giving a blow job, but his corporal's throat was so narrow, almost like a dick sleeve that he had heard about from Jean. 

He whimpered as he felt Levi swallowed, he could feel the shallow rolls of his throat tightening around his length.  "I-I'm sorry sir...B-But I can't stop..." He gave a few more quick thrusts before coming heavily into his superior's mouth. 

Short pants could be heard in the room as he untangled his hands from Levi's locks, letting his hands fall back to the underside of the desk chair. Levi on the other hand swallowed the sticky white substances from Eren with ease as he pulled away, licking his lips once again. The room was quite a bit with Eren staring at Levi oddly, it was just a short moment to exchange glances since both were quick baffled at what had just happened out of this so called "punishment." Levi was finished with the silence though, even though he technically didn't give a successful blowjob he did know the brat did learn what to do in the situation from now on.

Levi swallowed hard, his throat sore from the abuse from the teens manhood it didn't hurt, but he knew his voice would need sometime to recover from the incident. His voice was hoarse as he pulled up Eren's boxers, patting his crotch in a nice matter for his good work and for actually not being a disappointment like he thought him out to be. "Not bad, kid."


End file.
